deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death (Darksiders)
Death was the eldest of the four surviving member of the Nephilim who betrayed the rest of their race to the Charred Council, becoming the Horsemen of the Apocalypse to defend The Balance. Death's face is always hidden behind his Executioner's Mask, which he crafted and took up when he lead the execution of his entire race, reaping their souls and storing them inside an amulet he wore around his neck. Grieving for his people, Death rarely removed his mask, and when the Council ordered the amulet of souls destroyed, the Horseman instead tasked an ancient being known as the Crowfather with watching over it, binding a crow named Dust to him in the process. As the oldest brother of the Four Horsemen, Death was fiercely protective of his younger siblings, and incredibly loyal to them. When War was framed for the early triggering of the End War that destroyed mankind and the Earth, Death refused to accept that his brother could be guilty of the crimes, and ventured to the ruins of Earth to find a way to prove War's innocence. Death re-encountered the Crowfather on Earth, revealing that Death would be able to revive Humanity by accessing the Tree of Life, but refused to help Death any further, demanding he take the Nephilim amulet back. The confrontation escalated, and the two fought, with Death killing the ancient being, but shattering the amulet in the process, embedding the souls of the Nephilim in Death's right shoulder, knocking him out as he was dragged into the vortex created by the Crowfather's corpse, sending him to the Forgelands, home of the Makers. Death discovered the threat of Corruption, a foul army lead by the corrupted form of Absalom, the former leader of the Nephilim, which he fought across multiple lands accessed by the Tree of Life on his quest to restore humanity. Death would finally reunite with his brother when War and Uriel shattered the Seventh Seal, bringing the other three Horsemen back to the Earth to aid War in his upcoming conflict with the Charred Council, who had secretly set him up from the beginning. Battle vs. War (by Leolab) "Good to see you're in one piece, Brother," Death says, nodding at War. "Brother, the Charred Council set me up." "Then we kill them. Practicing my art is... fun. Let's have a short sparring session before Fury and Strife get here. I know a place in the Abyss. It's called The Crucible." Death and War step into the portal to Lostlight, and then travel to The Crucible, an arena in the void between the realms. They step into a side room, a small arena made at Death's request. "What are we fighting until," War asks. "Until we tire, Brother. The seals are broken." "Very well." They take battle stances across from each other, weapons at the ready. War makes the first move, and quickdraws Mercy and fires it at Death. Death backflips into the air, dodging the bullet, and draws Redemption and fires it. War intercept the bullet with Chaoseater. Death lands on one of the beams around the wall of the arena. "I think we need to talk to Strife about his... carelessness when he gets here," Death says, "and you're still as slow as ever." In lieu of a response, War hooks a ring above Death with the Abyssal Chain, disengages and enters his Flipsaw attack, spinning in the air while holding his sword. Death simply drops off the beam and takes out his Glaive. He crouches and springs at War, who has finished his attack and has landed on the beam. War blocks, but the force of the attack slams him into the wall. Death backflips off and grabs War with the Death Grip and uses Harvester. War is hit, and gets knocked back, landing on his feet. War casts Stone Skin and Immolation and charges in, whipping out his own scythe. He swings in quick, wide arcs, while Death ducks and rolls under them, pausing once to shoot the Voidwalker on one of the ceiling portal tiles. Death does a backwards roll out of the range of the scythe, and casts Exhume. Three flaming corpses appear and charge War, who switches to his Tremor Gauntlet and destroys two of them with one punch. They explode. The third corpse gets fried by Immolation, and explodes as well. Death charges in and does a quick cross and uppercut with his claws, rolling out of the way of War's Tremor Gauntlet when he tries to counter. Death switches to his dual scythes and takes his combat stance, while War does the same with Chaoseater. They both unleash their true forms, releasing a burst of energy upon activating Reaper and Chaos Forms. War charges at Death, who floats speedily to meet his brother's challenge. War swings his sword, which is parried and hooked out of the way by Death's scythe. Death impales War's chaos form on his scythe, while War lands a blow on Death and sends him flying into a wall. Death quickly leaves Reaper form, and his weapon returns to him. War, in Chaos Form, strides up to Death and points his sword at Death's throat. "I win this one, Brother," War says "Oh really?" Death fires the Voidwalker on the floor, since he's sitting on a portal tile. He vanishes through it, and pops out from the ceiling. He switches to Reaper Form, and hooks War's Chaos Form in his scythe, slamming it on the ground. As War's Chaos Energy runs out, Death reverts to his normal form and puts his scythe at War's throat. "I win this one, Brother." "Very well, I surrender." Death extends his hand and helps War up. "Well, shall we find Strife and Fury?" "Sure. And we'll catch up on the way. I want to know what you've been doing these past hundred-odd years." Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:God Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors